


Snapshot

by alexsmorgans



Series: Snapshot [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, a gay dork, karas a fucking dork, karas a photographer, lenas an actress, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmorgans/pseuds/alexsmorgans
Summary: The one where Lenas an actress and Karas a dorky photographer.





	

Lena wanted this day to be over with. She was exhausted and had a nice bottle of Cabernet waiting for her at her apartment. But nope, Jess had managed to squeeze _another_ photoshoot into her already 4 interviews and 3 screen reading filled day.

She was lead into the photoshoot after her hair was filled with _more_ hairspray and her eyes painted with _more_ mascara. “Jess I swear if this isn’t done in an hour Ill actually fire you this time.” Lena grumbled loudly. Jess, used to Lenas snarky attitude when she was tired after 3 years of being her manager, smiled at the empty threat. “Of course.” She said smoothly, not missing a beat. “Miss Luthor this is Kara Danvers for CatCo magazine. Miss Danvers, she’s all yours.” Jess said with a cheery voice that had Lena shooting daggers at her.

Her eyes widened slightly when she finally made eye contact with the blonde across from her. The flannel shirt and casual jeans along with the sharp blue eyes hidden behind black frames practically sent Lena into cardiac arrest. “Uh… okay.” The photographer managed to stumble out after a few minutes of silence. “Er Miss Luthor if you could step over here, I promise Ill try to make this as quick as I can.”

Lena smiled unconsciously as the girl walked quickly over to where the set was, ajusting the lights one last time before stepping back, holding her camera close to her chest, glancing anxiously over at Lena, who realized she still hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Oh- yes.” Lena made her way over to the set and watched with interest as the timid girl she had seen transform. She confidently, but kindly ordered the crew and Lena around the set, and true to her word, was done within 45 minutes.

“Thank you Miss Danvers, Im sorry for earlier, I think Jess is trying to get back at me for the time I accidentally left her in Jamaica. Which I don’t understand at all because it was _Jamaica_ but anyways.”

“Its fine Miss Luthor, and please call me Kara. Trust me, Ive dealt with worlds worse.” Karas face went red. “I mean, not that you were _bad_ \- its just- oh that sounded a lot better in my head.” She mumbled.

“I know what you meant Kara.” Lean cut her off. Karas hand reached up to adjust her glasses as she mumbled out another apology. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Kara broke it, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly.

“Okay well you probably want to go home uh- it was nice to work with you Miss Luthor.” Kara held out her hand which Lena took slowly. “Ditto Miss Danvers” Lena smirked. “I hope we can work again in the future.”

Lena left the building. Kara was a blushing mess.

 

—————

Kara Danvers wanted the day to be over. First three of her lights had broken, _of course_ this had happened right before she was scheduled to shoot Max Lord, one of her most detested clients. Then she was informed Cat had scheduled her for three more shoots the next day and all and all, she just wanted to go home and pass out.

But nope, she had two hours to down as much coffee and food as she could and mentally prepare herself for Mariah Carey who she had been informed by her cousin who was a reporter for the Daily Planet, she was _quite_ the pleasure. She tugged her beanie lower onto her ears and took a long drink of her latte. She glanced at her watch and grand when she saw the time, she should probably head back to the studio to oversee the set up. She waved to the barista, Mike, who regularly made her coffee and stepped out into the chilly February air. Well- halfway stepped out, she crashed into someone before she fully made it out the door.

“Damn it! Watch where you’re going!” She yelped as the strange managed to knock her coffee onto Karas sweatshirt. “Out of _all_ the days.” Kara clenched her fist tightly before she finally met the eyes of her offender. “Miss Luthor!” _You have got to be fucking kidding me_ “Im so sorry.”

“No no if anyone should apologize it should be me. I should’ve watched where I was going.” Kara stopped short at the apology. The woman she had worked with last Tuesday could not have been more different. “Let me buy you another.” Lena continued. Kara finally managed to snap back into reality.

“Oh- oh no its okay, I’ve already had three today.” Lena left eyebrow quirked. “Three? Before…” She glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall. “11 o’clock? Impressive.” Kara let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, well. Pretty much everything that could go wrong today has gone wrong so, coffee is the only thing I can trust.” Lena smiled.

“I get that. When I was filming in Alaska I think I must've single handedly supported a little coffee house up there. It was bad.”

“Yeah…” Another stretch of silence between them. “Well I should probably get going. Ive been told Mariah Carey isn’t particularly patient.” Kara gave Lena a wry smile. “Nice to see you again Miss Luthor.” Lena smiled.

“Please call me Lena.” Kara nodded, her cheeks turning pink again _(she blamed it on the wind)_ “Nice to see you again Mi- Lena. Bye.” She waved and turned out the door, her heart beating obnoxiously fast as she went against the cold National City air.

 

—————

 

 _“KIERA!”_ Kara winced at the shriek that was reserved for her. She let out a deep sigh, and started towards Ms. Grants office.

“Yes Ms. Grant?” Kara poked her head into the large glass office. The media queen closed her eyes, her hands spread out over her desk. _(Kara had learned after 3 years on being her assistant that this was a sign of stress and her day was most likely about to start going downhill)_

“Kiera I have a problem. And you are the only one who can fix it.”  
_“Of course I am”_ Kara muttered.

“One of Snappers good for nothing reporters has decided to _"call in sick._ ” Cat said scathingly. “And all of the other reporters are busy and you are the only person available.” Kara frowned.

“Ms. Grant I’m not a reporter.”  
“You’re a photojournalist its practically the same thing. She’ll be here in ten minutes. Chop chop.” _Damn it._ She weaved her way through the sea of desks and stopped by James, grabbing one of the spare notepads that were always on his desk.

She risked another lecture from Ms. Grant about using her personal elevator again realizing she had two minutes to get downstairs, and her experience with some celebrities had varied so much that if she was late she could spend an extra 15 minutes being berated by whoever manager and be threatened to be reported multiple times.

She stopped short when she almost ran into somebody. “Oh I’m sorry- Oh. I know you. Jess right?” The woman nodded. “Nice to see you again Miss Danvers.”

“Kara?”

“Lena?” Kara glanced around Jess to see the raven haired actress sitting in one of the two chairs.  
“You’re a reporter?”

“Uhh… no?” Lena looked up at her. _Oh not the confused head tilt oh no oh no oh no. ohhh no i’m doomed._  
Lena laughed. “Is that a question?” Kara blushed.  
“No its- Im- I’m not a reporter.”

“Wow. Pretending to be a reporter just to see me? Im flattered.” She teased. Kara reached up and adjusted her glasses.  
“Uh- im- no I’m not-“  
“Im kidding Kara.”  
“Yes. I- I knew that.” The blonde stuttered out. “Everyone else was busy so I was apparently next in line.” Kara shrugged.

“My cousins a reporter though and I’ve shadowed him at the Daily Planet when I was in school so I promise I don’t _completely_ not know what I’m doing.”

 

—————

 

“So Kara.” Lena folded her hands together. “Its my turn for a question. Off record.”

“Uh okay.”

“How many more times am I going to have run into you before you give me your number?”

_Oh no_

“Uh…” Cue the eyebrow raise. “None? None. No more.”

"Good."


End file.
